


Tomorrow is coming

by KiwiKwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love the ship so much, Identity Reveal, alyanette is my life, fox!alya - Freeform, midnight visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKwami/pseuds/KiwiKwami
Summary: Alya's not so good day ends up being the best day of her lifeAll thanks to a certain superhero crashing into her room





	Tomorrow is coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reyxa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyxa/gifts).



> This is my remix for Thinking Outside The Love Square month!
> 
> This is based off of @reyxa 's work Soon Today Will Be Tomorrow which I highly recommend! I was so lucky to get her since she has so many amazing works!
> 
> I didn't know what to call fox!Alya so I just stuck with Volpina because I'm not very creative xD
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy!

Alya’s day was not going as she had hoped.

To start off her sisters had woken her up at seven in the morning. Seven. She wouldn’t even wish an early morning on her enemies.  
Next she was told she had to go get some shopping from the store and as she came back not only did she drop most of it she also dropped her phone, causing it to smash. There was no way she would be getting a new one any time soon  
Walking into the house with smashed groceries and a broken phone Alya groggily heaved the demolished groceries and her shattered phone onto the kitchen counter. Her mum glared at her as she peered at the contents of the bags Alya had left, along with her dismembered phone. Alya proceeded to ignore this as she made her way up to her room.

Alya fell onto her desk chair and sighed. She might as well get some work done. She knew her boss wouldn't let her off again  
Picking up her pen, Alya began to work her way through the many folders of work she had to do

xXxXx

Hours had passed and Alya was finding herself slowly falling asleep on her desk. Just as she was closing her eyes she heard a crash behind her which jolted her from her sleep and off her chair.

“What the hell was tha-” Alya looked up from her place on the floor to see Ladybug draping over her bed offering her a sheepish wave.

Now that was not what Alya was expecting to see.

“Heh sorry about that Ayla, I wasn’t watching where I was swinging.” Ladybug rubbed her head as she sat up.  
Alya walked over and offered Ladybug a hand which she instantly took.

“Well you need to watch where you’re going then, don’t want you swinging through some random strangers window do we” Ayla teased, earning a small chuckle from Ladybug.

“I just have a lot on my mind right now” Ladybug confessed.

“That makes sense” Alya agreed.  
“You want to talk about it? I’m all ears”

Ladybug looked back at Alya, leaning her lead back and closing her eyes.

“Well…” Ladybug paused, a small blush forming on her freckled cheeks.  
“I’m going to propose tomorrow”

Alya was speechless. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing she really couldn’t tell.

“Wow LB. Who’s the lucky man?” Alya asked, a slight pang of jealousy echoing through the question.  
Ladybug looked away and took a deep breath.  
“It’s.. Volpina, actually” Ladybug instantly turned the same colour as her suit, if that was possible.

Alya’s eyes widened as what Ladybug had said set in.

Ladybug was going to propose to her. Her.

“I’m sure she’ll say yes” I know she will Alya thought to herself.  
Alya pulled Ladybug into a tight side hug, which she greatly accepted.

“Thanks Alya” Ladybug said, leaning her head onto Alya’s shoulder.  
Ladybug sat up and turned towards Alya.

“The one thing that I still don't know about is how I'm going to ask her. I’m a clutz and I know It’ll go wrong and she’ll laugh and reject me and my life will be ruined and-” Alya grabbed Ladybug’s shoulders and looked her in the eye.

“Stop it. She would never do that. From what I have seen she really likes you too”  
Ladybug finally looked up at Alya, her eyes slightly glossed over.  
“You’re right Alya, sorry I’m just nervous” she said, fiddling with her hands in her lap.

“How would you want to be asked?” Ladybug suddenly asked.  
Oh gosh.

Alya was having a mini breakdown. Ladybug was asking her how she would want to be proposed to.  
“Um.. I guess I’d want it to be simple? Maybe at the Eiffel Tower also maybe with some sort of sweet treats too” Alya explained.

She leant over to Ladybug and whispered in her ear “I happen to know Volpina loves the baked goods from Tom & Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie opposite the school down the street from here” Alya winked at her before leaning back. 

Gosh what was she doing. She shouldn't be planning her own proposal.

Ladybug was in deep thought once Alya had stopped scolding herself.

“Hmm.. I like that. Simple but with a personal touch!” Ladybug smiled at Alya. Gosh that girls was going to be the end of her.  
“I might use the idea if you don’t mind”  
“Oh sure of course” Alya offered her a smile back.  
“Great” Ladybug said, giggling all the while.

The girls fell into a comfortable silence which lasted a good five minutes before Ladybug spoke up.

“Hey, its getting late I should probably leave now” As Ladybug got up Alya reached forwards and grabbed her wrist.  
“Wait! Are you sure you don’t want to stay a bit longer? We could have a mini sleepover. I mean it is your last night before you get engaged” Alya suggested.

And mine as well Alya thought.

“I don’t know…” Ladybug thought for a moment before turning back to Alya.

“Oh all right” She smiled earning a mini celebration from Alya who then patted a spot on the bed for Ladybug to come sit on to which she accepted.

“Now what to do..” Alya wondered before clicking her fingers.  
“How about truth or dare but nothing personal on your part because of the whole identity thing” Alya said while gesturing to Ladybug.

Ladybug chuckled. “Oh all right” she said.

“Truth or dare?” Alya asked.

“Truth” Ladybug answered quickly.  
“How long have you liked Volpina?” Alya was really curious how long Ladybug had liked her for.

“Wow starting off deep” Ladybug laughed.

“Well it’s probably been, what, a couple of years now? And gosh Alya I can’t begin to tell you how much I love that girl” Ladybug said, a hint of awe could be heard in her voice.  
“You, evidently, must love her a lot then” Alya stated.  
“She’s amazing Alya” Ladybug sighed.

God I want to kiss her so much right now Alya thought.

Alya suddenly leant in and kissed her which caught them both by surprise.  
Alya pulled back, blushing fiercely and Ladybug looked like a bright red deer caught in headlights.  
Without thinking, which wouldn't be the first time that night, she called her transformation.

Alya mentally smacked herself for doing that.

Ladybug was even redder than her suit at this point, her mouth hanging wide open. Her jaw looked like it would fall off if she didn't close it.

“It's you…” Ladybug whispered after she had calmed down.  
Alya offered a nervous chuckle “yeah it is.”

“Should I, you know, reveal myself too or...”  
“Not right now. I’m still trying to get over the fact that you’re going to propose to me”  
Ladybug covered her face with her hands.

“Oh god I just told you everything” Ladybug groaned.  
Alya laughed at Ladybugs reaction.

“At least you definitely know the answer beforehand”

“Stop it” Ladybug nudged Ayla in the shoulder, causing her to lose her balance as she fell off the bed. The two of them burst into laughter.  
Once they had calmed down Ladybug stood up.

“I really ought to go now. I need to let this all set in” Ladybug chuckled.  
“See you tomorrow then?”  
“Prepare yourself Cesaire” Ladybug warned and with a quick wink she was gone.

Alya fell back onto her bed before everything hit her.  
“I'm going to get engaged tomorrow” Alya said to no one in particular though Trixx was having a laughing fit in Alya’s top draw across the room.

xXxXx

Alya got to sleep really easily last night, just thinking of Ladybug gave her all the rest she needed, which helped her get through all the work she needed to do.  
Luckily the day went by in a flash and in no time she found herself at the meeting spot for patrol.

She was pacing around while she waited for Ladybug to turn up.  
To say she was nervous would be a complete understatement though she couldn't begin to imagine how nervous Ladybug was right now.

After a good ten minutes of waiting she saw a flash of red land on the roof.  
Ladybug slowly walked up to her as they stared at each other, a wide smile plastered on both of their faces.  
“Shall we patrol, fox?”  
“Let’s wrap this up quickly, bug. I heard you had something important to ask me?” Alya grinned.  
“Wouldn’t you like to know. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower once you’re done” Ladybug requested as they both took off.

xXxXx

Patrol passed in a blurr. Thank god nothing happened because both Volpina and Ladybug were anxious to get to the Eiffel Tower.  
As Volpina approached the tower she saw Ladybug sitting on the edge with a bag on her lap which she recognised as a bag from Tom & Sabine’s Boulangerie Patisserie.  
She lands next to Ladybug as Ladybug stands up.  
“Looks like you took a detour on your patrol hmm?” Alya teased.  
“Of course. It's worth it for the occasion you know” Ladybug opened the bag and offered Volpina a macaroon which she took gratefully.

After they finished their treats Ladybug opened the bag again and pulled out a smaller box.  
Ladybug stood up and faced Volpina.  
“For over the last year I’ve been in love with the most wonderful person who turned out to be even more amazing as a civilian. So..” Ladybug opened the box to present the most beautiful ring with a gold base.

“Will you marry me?”

Even though Volpina knew the question was coming it still made her break down in tears and she instantly pulled Ladybug in for a kiss”  
If Alya had thought that the kiss she had last night was good then this kiss was a dream. It was full of passion and love and Alya never wanted it to end.  
During the kiss Ladybug had dropped her transformation so when they pulled back for a breath she was presented with Marinette Dupain Cheng.

Alya was so happy.

“I can’t believe that I'm engaged to my best friend” Alya sighed in awe. This brought out a giggle from Marinette.  
“This was the best possible scenario and I’m so glad it's you” Marinette said as she slid the ring on Alya’s finger.

“So am I Mari.. So am I” Alya replied before pulling Marinette in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this! This month has created so many amazing works and I'm glad I got to participate!
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated <3


End file.
